Can't explain all these feelings
by hhcoolmv1
Summary: this is my 2nd story to be published so take it easy on me. please review! and i can't give that much away, although i can say that the pairing is kiki and frank, mayb a bit of gary and sam.
1. Chapter 1

Can't Explain All these feelings-are you afraid of the dark fanfic

"The End" Gary ended his story with the customary phrase. There was lots of "Great story Gary" Everyone was thinking about Gary's great story. Kiki's mind however, was elsewhere. "_Frank looks really nice tonight." _ She thought. "_Almost cute. Aghhh! What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking of him in that way. He's just a friend. Or is he?" _ Kiki said "Sam, before you go, can I talk to you in Private?" Sam puzzled, said "Sure Kiki" and walked over. Kiki started "Sam, I have a dilemma, and I need some advice". Sam said "You can tell me. What's up?" Kiki said sort of embarrassed "Sam, I think I have a crush on someone" Sam, immediately interested said "Really? Who? You can trust me." Kiki whispered to her "I think I like Frank". Speaking normally again, she said "You don't mind do you? I mean he's been flirting with you since you got here- She got cut off by Sam saying "Of course I don't mind! And he probably only meant it at first. You know, sometimes, when everyone else is concentrating on the stories, I see him staring at you." Kiki looked glad yet sort of embarrassed and said "Really? At me?" but she didn't get to say anything else because Sam had just looked at her watch and said "Sorry Kiki, but I have to go, if I'm late again my mom's gonna kill me!" Kiki said "Ok, but can I have a ride home? My mom can't pick me up tonight". Sam said "Ok, Fine. But we gotta go now!" They both picked up their bags and hurried down the path that lead them out of the meeting place. They were in such a hurry, they failed to notice a figure step out from behind a tree. It was Tucker. He thought"_Kiki is SO busted!"_


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a fic co-authored by Ghostwriter and myself. Are You Afraid of the Dark

belongs to Canadian Television and Nickelodeon. We only own the plot.

Kiki was the first one to reach the clearing. She sighed and ran her fingers

through her hair. What was she going to do? She just couldn't stop

thinking about Frank. Her mind went back to when he had first been introduced

to the Midnight Society. David led his friend into the clearing. Kiki stared

at him. She grinned as she remembered how defensive he had been, so eager to

fight…especially with Eric. Man, those two could really go at each other,

she recalled with a chuckle. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see

Sam.

"Oh, hey," she greeted.

"Hey," the other girl acknowledged. "Listen, um, our talk gave me an

idea for a story. Would it be okay if I told it tonight?"

"There wouldn't be a way for the others to realize where it came from,

would it?"

"Absolutely not." Kiki nodded in consent. "So, how was your

weekend?" Kiki started to answer, but was cut off by another voice.

"Yeah. What'd you do? Think about somebody SPECIAL?" Immediately,

Kiki turned to Tucker.

"What did you say?" she demanded. Did he hear me and Sam talking? she

wondered.

"What's the matter, Kiki? Don't want someone knowing how you feel

about them?" Tucker teased again. She grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Ow! Let go!"

"What's gotten into Kiki?" Betty Ann wondered.

"I'll give you one guess," Frank responded.

"I knew I was going to regret letting him in," Gary groaned as all

separated to find firewood.

"Okay you little toad, just how much did you hear?" Kiki snarled.

"I heard enough," Tucker responded, trying to shake free.

"How much is enough?" Kiki pressed, tightening her grip.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! I heard everything," he admitted. She froze. He knew?

She glanced at Frank who was wearing a white shirt with a blue denim vest and

his favorite pair of black jeans that were ripped at the knees. Seeing this,

Tucker grinned.

"Busted." She growled.

"One word and you're dead meat. Got it?" Then, she pushed him towards

the group.

"So, who's up tonight?" Gary wondered as they all took.

"I am," Sam responded. "I recently got inspired because of a talk I

had with a friend. It's about secret crushes and what one would do to get

the object of their affection to notice them," she continued.

"Ooooh. Sounds interesting ," Betty Ann stated.

"Yeah, I'll say," Tucker added. Kiki smacked him. "Ow!" Sam's

brows furrowed and she looked at Kiki who subtly looked at Frank. Sam's

eyes widened in understanding. Tucker had heard them. "Anyways, my story

is about a girl with a crush who finds herself desperate enough to do anything

to get his attention. But will she have to make the ultimate sacrifice?" The

rest of the Midnight Society stared at each other nervously. "Submitted for

the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story…The Tale of the

Secret Keeper."


End file.
